


f a n c y  c o f f e e

by lenekoneko



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fancy, Oneshot, coffee love, kingdom hearts - Freeform, namitas, vannami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenekoneko/pseuds/lenekoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Coffee, the favorite drink of the civilized world and the favorite of the beautiful lady before me." he says while passing her the receipt, while she, rolling her eyes with a slight flush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	f a n c y  c o f f e e

**Author's Note:**

> x I want a one-shot to be short, sweet and simple for once. Enjoy.

She orders her usual black coffee.  
  


"Aren't you too feminine to take black?"

 

She gives him a stare with an eyebrow raised.

 

"Aren't you being a bit of a sexist now?" she asks calmly while he goes and brews her caffeine that fine, warm morning.

 

He gives her a light smirk.

 

"I'm sorry. It's just unusual for a woman to take black. Most of you takes it with cream. Or milk. Or sugar."

 

She giggles and leans against the counter as she waits. This was her favorite coffee café. Quaint, quiet with a homely cheer. A few people, particularly old people, only come here. She usually comes, orders, then goes. Today seems to be of an exception.

 

"I'm not like other women."

 

He wipes the earth-colored drop from the brewing counter and looks back at her with an amused stare.

 

"Yes you are."

 

She reads the name on his tucked-white dress shirt. It reads:  _Mori._

"How could you say so, Mr. Mori?"

 

He sets the time on the machine and folds his arms on the counter, mirroring her position but leaning in slightly. He doesn't miss the way her cheeks turned pink and idly wondered if it could turn darker than it already is.

 

"Let's say...you stare at guys." she rolls her indigo blues.

 

"I stare at everyone. At least to everyone I know."

 

"You don't even know me."

 

"I do." he blinks. "You are Mori; the guy who serves me my coffee and who I "stare at" as you speak. Am I right?"

 

He chuckled.

 

"Well, I don't know you." he shrugged, and focused back on his work, making her pout slightly. "I know you as the "woman who is not like other women because she takes coffee black and the one I serve her coffee everyday". Mori's not even my name."

 

"Well then, I'm Waves." she laughed, then adjusted the panda beanie that rested in her blonde hair. "That's my nickname."

 

He smirks at her and then pushes her hot coffee to where she stood. Then when she took off the lid she was met with creamy latte with a stunning Rosetta.

 

"What is this?" she smiled.

 

"Coffee, the favorite drink of the civilized world and the favorite of the beautiful lady before me." he says while passing her the receipt, while she, rolling her eyes with a slight flush. "Your change..." he drawls and gives her a lazy grin.

 

"Y'know, I'd rather take coffee than being given compliments." she passes him a tissue-with her number-and smiles. "Let's go have some coffee together sometimes."

"I like my coffee with cream."

 

"Now we know who's the woman." she smirks and walks out, leaving him speechless and smitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Mori - Vanitas
> 
> Waves - Namine
> 
> Mori as in Memento mori (meaning: Remember that you will die). Vanitas (the still life genre) is often associated with death, so death is to memento mori. That's where I got his surname. Vanitas Mori~


End file.
